


The Sanctuary by Chase_acow [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of The Sanctuary by Chase_acow</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sanctuary by Chase_acow [Podfic]

**Title** : The Sanctuary  
**Author** : Chase_acow  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings (contains additional tags: violence, consent issues, alternate universe, mating cycles/in heat, and werewolves)  
**Summary** : Stiles runs away during his first heat, right into the waiting and ambiguously scary arms of the Alpha's nephew, Derek Hale. He doesn't have any choice except to submit, but along the way, he digs up a mystery that threatens his family and even the town's safety.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246930)  
**Length** 2:27:26  
Download Link: [mp3 right click here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/The%20Sanctuary%20by%20Chase_acow.mp3), [audibook here thanks to Cybel](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/The%20Sanctuary.m4b)  



End file.
